1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for transmitting a markup document in a mobile device, such as a cellular phone, which is able to capture images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology for printing photographs in a remote printer by using a mobile device, such as a cellular phone, where the photographs have been captured using the mobile device, is being rapidly developed. In particular, while only simple format photographs transmitted from a mobile device could be printed in a printer in the past, technology for printing content (such as an extensible hyper text markup language (XHTML)-Print document), including various layouts and information designated by a user has become available on the market.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method of printing content using a mobile device. As shown in FIG, 1, in operation 11, a user selects a print menu. In operation 12, the user selects a layout to be printed. In operation 13, the user selects content to be printed. In operation 14, the user adjusts the layout selected in operation 12. Operations 11 through 14 correspond to operations conducted while using a user interface portion.
In operation 15, the mobile device creates an XHTML-Print document based on the user selection of operations 11 through 14. In operation 16, the mobile device creates Multi-purpose Internet Mail Extensions (MIME)-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data containing the XHTML-Print document created in operation 15. Operations 15 and 16 correspond to operations conducted while using a content creation portion.
In operation 17, the mobile device transmits the MIME-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data created in operation 16 to a printer. In operation 18, the printer receives the MIME-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data. In operation 19, the printer analyzes the MIME-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data. In operation 20, the printer prints rendering data of the XHTML-Print document, which is a result of the analysis performed in operation 19. Operations 17 through 20 correspond to operations conducted while using a content transfer and print portion.
FIG. 2 is a diagram to explain a conventional process of creating transfer data. As shown in FIG. 2, data corresponding to reference numeral 21 is an XHTML-Print document that is created according to the user selections of operations 11 through 13 of FIG. 1. Data corresponding to reference numeral 22 is an XHTML-Print document that is obtained by an adjustment of style attribute values according to the user adjustment of operation 14. Data corresponding to reference numeral 23 is MIME-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data containing the XHTML-Print document. Lastly, data corresponding to reference numeral 24 is the MIME-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data that is divided into transfer units such as packets.
However, when a user modifies a layout or replaces an image of created MIME-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data, modified MIME-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data must be recreated. This is a significant burden for mobile devices having insufficient resources (such as a memory resource), and low specification hardware. In particular, since MIME-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data contains bulk data (such as images), a bulk memory resource is required for mobile devices to create MIME-Multiplexed format XHTML-Print data.